


Queen of the Castle

by ZombiesAreGarbageAtKnitting



Category: Tales of Symphonia
Genre: Belt fetish, F/M, Kinky, Kranna smut, Light BDSM, Sexual Roleplay, Whipping, You just know they're into the weird shit, but for perverts, creative uses for belts, it's like a pintrest activity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:27:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22777909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZombiesAreGarbageAtKnitting/pseuds/ZombiesAreGarbageAtKnitting
Summary: He supposed he was just attracted to women who ordered him around.
Relationships: Anna/Kratos Aurion, Mentions of Kratos/Soleil
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Couple of things:  
> 1\. I've been listening to Six The Musical a lot lately. That shit slaps.
> 
> 2\. I went on a trip and ended up buying another terrible romance book in the airport. It is literally called "Knight of Passion." It is just as awful as it sounds.
> 
> 3\. My new year's resolution was to be as confident in my writing as Chuck Tingle was when he published the book, "Domald Tromp Pounded In The Butt By The Handsome Russian T-Rex Who Also Peed On His Butt And Then Blackmailed Him With The Videos Of His Butt Getting Peed On."
> 
> 4\. That is a real, actual book sold on Amazon by Dr. Chuck Tingle. He did not second-guess his writing, so I won't either.
> 
> This is three chapters, just because it got a lot longer than I anticipated. There's also a bit in here about Kratos' relationship with a princess during the Kharlan War, which is canon? But no one ever really talks about it. Enjoy!

Anna had to admit, as ridiculous as it was, that stupid belt outfit did look pretty good on Kratos. It was fit perfectly for him, accenting all the right parts of his body. As she watched, he reached up for a blanket on the top shelf of the closet. The white fabric stretched attractively over the perfectly sculpted muscles of his body as he moved, clinging and tight in exactly all the right places. 

But then again, she thought, leering at his rear end as he passed by, what  _ didn’t _ look good on Kratos? 

He turned around and saw her looking. “Hmph. You aren’t very subtle, are you?”

Anna winked at him. “Oh, come on. If you were married to someone who looked as good as you, you’d spend all your time staring, too.” 

Kratos flushed pink at the compliment and turned to her. Anna was lying on her side, on the edge of the bed, wearing a white robe after her shower. Her skin glistened with water and her hair hung down, dripping. Kratos felt his heart rate pick up as she smirked coyly at him.

“…Well, maybe I do stare.” His dark eyes roved over her, lingering at the shifting gaps in the robe as she sat up. His face grew hot as Anna quickly pulled it closed around her body, hiding what he so desperately wanted to see. He sat down beside her on the edge of the bed.

Immediately, her hands were on him, rubbing his shoulders and playing with his hair. “Ah, well, I just can’t help it.”

She kissed below his ear and he shifted at the sensation. Her hands had started to reach around his shoulders, pulling him closer to her. He shivered at her warm breath in his ear and felt her press against him.

“But I don’t just want to look,” she teased. Her hands slid beneath the belts and he made a noise in his throat. “I’m very...tactile.”

She started to undress him, tugging on the belts and trying to loosen them. She frowned.

“You…you’re gonna have to help me with this.” She slid her fingers under one of the belts. “I have no idea how to remove these. Do I have to take off the one around your waist first or…?”

“Heh.” Kratos turned as she slid so she was sitting next to him. “It is pretty complicated, isn’t it? That’s why I don’t wear it very often. Go from top to bottom.”

He started taking the belts off from around his shoulders; Anna began with his back. She unbuckled some of the straps across his shoulder blades and slid them off. Underneath was a tight, stretchy white undershirt that clung to his body. “Geez, how long does it take you to put this on?”

“Longer than it takes to remove it.” Kratos set the belt he had unbuckled off to the side on the bed. “Anna, I can take care of this myself. You don’t have to help me undress.”

“Don’t worry about it,” she said. “I will  _ never _ complain about taking your clothes off.” She laughed when his face turned red. “Seriously, I don’t mind.”

Undressing Kratos was a long process, but it was also sort of sensual, if she was being honest. After all, Anna got to press her hands all over his body, which was never a bad thing. And it was an almost…intimate act, to strip Kratos bare. 

“You know, I’ve always wondered about this outfit.” Anna unbuckled one of the belts around his bicep. “Who designed it? Why would they add two billion belts to it?”

“The belts keep my armor in place.” Kratos slid one off of his chest and set it aside in the ever-growing pile. “They give me flexibility: if I want to wear heavy armor, I can loosen the belts. If I choose not to wear armor at all, I can tighten them.”

“Then why do you have belts around your shoes?” she teased. She finished the belts on his torso. “Keeping your socks on?”

Kratos hmphed as he started undoing the belts around his thighs. “Alright, so not every design choice was a stellar one. But this outfit was designed for the Knights of Tethe’alla. It’s been like this since I first joined the knighthood.”

Anna started working on his other leg. “This outfit is from the Kharlan War?”

“Hmm?” Kratos glanced over his shoulder at her. “Oh. Yes, this design is from that time period. It looks exactly as it did all those years ago.”

“Huh.” Anna finished unwrapping the belt on his thigh and let it drop. “How come you never told me that?”

“You never asked. Most of the time, if you ask me questions about my past, it’s about my travels with Mithos.” He smiled as she hugged him from behind, resting her face in between his shoulder blades. “If you really want to hear about my time as a knight…I’d be happy to share some stories with you.”

She kissed the back of his neck. “I’d like that,” she murmured, running her hands along the tight muscles of his abdomen. He tensed as her fingertips danced near his hips.

“Anna,” he mumbled, “What are you doing?”

“Enjoying myself,” she replied. She leaned against him, stretching to nuzzle against his neck, her breasts pressing against his back. He made a noise in his throat that sounded like a strangled moan. “Sounds like I’m not the only one.”

Anna reached around him and let her hands roam all over his chest. He took off the very last belt—one around his waist—and dropped it in the pile. He started to remove the fabric of his white outfit, pulling off the pants and shirt as quickly as possible without seeming too eager. 

Not that it mattered, since Anna could see right through him. She laughed as he stripped down to his boxers. Her eyes roved over the pale skin and she reached around to trace an old scar with her finger. 

Kratos shivered at her touch. “What are you doing?” he asked her.

“I just wanted to…touch you,” she said softly. Her fingertip outlined a curly scar, one that wound from his sternum to his stomach. “Are your scars from when you were a knight?”

“Mmm…” Kratos stretched his arms over his head and turned slightly to look at her. “Some of them. That one was just a monster attack.”

“And this one?” she asked, indicating a straight, short line on his bicep. “What’s that from?”

“A bandit,” he grunted. “When I was a knight, my charge was attacked while we were traveling. She was unharmed, but they got a good slice on me.”

Anna’s hand stilled. “So…you worked for a woman?”

Kratos nodded. “I was her personal knight, trusted to protect and serve her.” He glanced over his shoulder at her. “I travelled with her, guarded her door, escorted her to official functions...”

“Sounds like you two were close.” Her voice had changed, to a strange sort of upset. Kratos reached up and placed his hand over hers.

“Anna, are you…jea—?”

“What about this one?” She wiggled her hand out from under his. She ran her fingers over his skin, pausing at a scar on his back, right below his shoulder blades. “It looks like a burn...”

Her fingers rubbed the perfect circle, about two inches in diameter, that sat on his back. “It is,” he replied. “I was pierced by an arrow when not wearing my armor. A foolish mistake,” he added, chagrined. “In the infirmary, to stop the bleeding, the medics cauterized the wound.”

“Ouch.” Anna kissed it, her warm lips making goosebumps form on his skin. “You know, I’ve always wondered about some of these. But I didn’t want to overstep.”

“Consider this your invitation,” Kratos said with a slight smile. “Ask anything you wish.”

“Hmm…” She traced over the scars on his shoulder, all the way down his back. There were several thin stripes trailing down his back. “What are these ones?” she asked, her fingertips feather-light down his back. He shivered and sighed deeply.

“…Punishment,” he grunted. “I was unable to protect my charge and she almost died. I was whipped by my commander.”

Anna clenched her hand into a fist against his back. “You were whipped, too?” she asked quietly.

Kratos blinked at her. He had forgotten the common punishments that were doled out by Desians. “Yes. Although mine was...deserved, I suppose, is the best way to put it.” Anna tilted her head, waiting for an explanation. “Simply put, I let my mind wander while I was guarding her. As a result, an assassin was able to sneak in and attack her. He nearly killed her, and if I hadn’t known healing artes, he would’ve.”

“So you actually saved her life,” Anna argued. Kratos gave her an almost pitying smile. “What’s that look for?”

“You don’t understand. This woman was...an important person. If she had died, we would’ve faced the loss of the war. I was tasked with protecting her, even if it cost my own life.”

“Oh.” Anna ran her fingers over the marks and sighed. “Well...I still don’t have to like it.”

“...” Kratos shifted as she slowly traced the scars. “It’s long past now. And, for what it’s worth,” he added, “she argued the exact same thing you’re arguing now. She told my commander that it had been a mistake and it was no one’s fault.”

“Did it make a difference?” Anna asked.

“It did to me.” He smiled fondly at the memory. “Her kindness was incredible. After my punishment, she took me to her quarters and cared for me. She—”

Kratos stopped abruptly. “I’m getting off topic,” he said quickly. “The point is, I was supposed to protect her. That was a knight’s job.”

Anna nuzzled his neck from behind, gently kissing as she moved closer. “Mmm, I’m kind of jealous,” she said quietly. “I’d love to have a handsome knight like you to do my bidding.”

“Heh.” He closed his eyes, enjoying the feeling of Anna’s lips on his skin. “Don’t you already?”

“You know what I mean,” she teased. Her hands were brushing up and down his chest and abdomen now, making him squirm. “Fetch me a drink, knight. Bring me a blanket, knight.”

“First of all,” Kratos corrected, “knights aren’t servants. My job was to protect her, not wait on her hand and foot.” He inhaled sharply as Anna bit his shoulder. “Secondly, I already do all those things for you.”

“Yeah, but not as a knight.” Her hands paused at his hips and she started to fidget with the waistband of his boxers. “Come on, knight, let’s see what you can really do.”

He felt heat flush over his whole body as she snapped the band on his skin. The sharp pain tingled and his toes curled against the floor. “Ngh...what do you want me to do for you?” he asked stiltedly. 

“Ooh, an open ended question.” She was very close to him now, her legs on either side of his hips, her breasts pressed against his back, her roaming hands making him lose his train of thought. He closed his eyes as she gently scratched the skin on his inner thighs. “What do knights usually do?”

“W-well,” he said, his voice shaking, “I, um...I was to greet my lady.”

“‘Your lady?’” Anna’s hands clenched into fists. “Is that what you called her?”

“That was just the title for all those I served,” Kratos said gently. Her fists unclenched. “It was either my lord or my lady.”

“Oh.” Anna waited a few seconds, then said impatiently, “Well? Keep going!”

“Ah, right.” He had been momentarily distracted by her fingers, which were now slowly sliding underneath his shorts. “Well, I greeted my...charge. Depending on the situation, I would take the knight’s position and await my instructions.”

Anna made a noise in his ear that sounded like a stifled snicker. “‘Knight’s position?’ Oh, that’s gotta be a dirty innuendo.”

“It is not.” His face flushed and Anna laughed. “It’s a...sign of respect. To show mutual understanding of our stations. When your charge orders you to your knees, a good knight obeys.”

Anna kissed below his ear. “And were you a good knight?” she whispered seductively. “Did you obey?”

He stiffened as her hands slowly slid beneath the fabric of his shorts, finding and stroking him. Bless the man, she thought, he was already hard. Hot and throbbing as she squeezed his cock, making him squirm with pleasure. She waited until she saw him bite his lip before she spoke, warm breath in his ear.

“On your knees, knight.”

Kratos didn’t even hesitate. He slid away from her, off the bed. He placed one knee on the floor, keeping his other knee propped up. He laid his forearm over his knee and lowered his head. 

“...I await your orders, my lady.”

Anna stared down at him. It was strange; he was at least a foot taller than her, so this was the first time she’d ever towered over him. He was already leaking, a dark spot forming on the bulge of his shorts. She felt a thrill of excitement run through her at the sight, giving her that jittery feeling she loved so much.

“You should know better than to give me this kind of power,” Anna teased. “Are you telling me you’ll do anything I want? Because right now, the only thing I want you to do is strip.”

“Very well, then.” Kratos dipped his head before he stood up. He slipped his shorts off, leaving himself completely bare. His erection came free as he shucked them to the side, twitching against his abdomen, a string of sticky precum dripping from the head. Anna gave him a once over; his face was flushed and he was avoiding her gaze, staring at the floor.

Her husband always looked vulnerable when he was naked. As if he were unsure, insecure. But he also always had that wicked little smile on him. The one that made Anna’s heart beat a little faster and her stomach flutter. She wanted to reach out and touch him, to run her hands over the firm muscle and smooth skin, to taste him and tease him, to hear his breath change at the sensations. Instead, she fidgeted with her own fingers.

“So, then,” she said, her eyes still fixed on him, “anything I want, huh?”

“Anything.” He lifted his gaze to look at her. “Just say the word, my lady.”

Anna gave him a coy smile. “Fine, then.” She slipped her robe off, revealing herself to be naked underneath. Kratos inhaled sharply as she sat back down on the edge of the bed, crossing her legs. “Come here, knight, and kneel before your lady.”

Kratos stepped forward before kneeling again, one knee on the ground and his wrist hanging over his other knee. He didn’t speak as Anna reached out and gently ran her fingers along his jawline. 

“So how did you greet your lady?” she asked quietly. He gently reached up and settled his hand over hers. He wrapped his fingers around hers and brought it to his mouth. He laid a gentle kiss on her knuckles and smiled at her.

“You’re the most beautiful creature I’ve ever seen, my lady.” HIs lips moved against her fingers as he spoke. “I am honored to be in the presence of someone more perfect than the heavens themselves.”

“Geez, Kratos, layin’ it on a little thick there,” she teased, but her cheeks were pink. He was still holding her hand, pressing it to his cheek. “I’ll bet you say that to all the ladies.”

“Only those as wonderful as you, my lady,” he said with a smirk. “Now, what do you require of me?”

He kissed her hand again, a bit higher this time, and she wiggled her fingers. “You have quite a way with words,” she said. “Come up here and show me what else that mouth of yours can do.”

Kratos gave a dark chuckle, growling as he trailed his mouth slowly up her arm. Soft, chaste kisses along her skin; he never even broke eye contact with her, not until he made it to her shoulder.

He buried his face in the juncture between her shoulder and neck, pulling her close against him. Anna brought one of her hands up to wind into his hair and tilted her head back. Kratos took the opening to practically maul her neck, growling as he bit and licked and sucked at her pulse point.

“K-Kratos,” she whispered breathlessly. He was aggressive, though not rough, as he pressed against her. Groping and squeezing her breasts, panting in her ear, pawing at her body, almost as if he were desperate to touch her. Which, she supposed, he probably was. “Kratos!”

“Don’t call me that,” he panted. “A lady should...never call her knight...by his first name.”

Kratos brought his mouth down to her breasts and pushed her onto her back. He was hot against her, his heat everywhere, overwhelming her. She closed her eyes and let her head fall back into the pillows. He was grinding against her, hard against her thigh, needy and wanton. He sucked and slurped at her pert nipples, making her moan and arch her back.

“My lady,” he murmured against her skin, “I am at your command. Anything you ask of me, I will gladly do.”

He was teasing her, slowly running his hands over her body: her hips, her thighs, her rear end, up her spine. He started to kiss over the swell of her breasts, heading lower down her body, down her taut stomach. She spread her legs for him and he exhaled slowly, his hot breath on her sensitive skin.

“Ngh...on your knees again, knight,” she moaned. She pushed his head lower and he gave her a smirk, kissing past her navel. 

“As you wish, my lady.” 

Kratos dropped to the floor again, on his knees and pulling her legs so they were hanging off the edge of the bed. He started to kiss the inside of her thighs, inhaling the scent of her arousal as he craned his neck to her center. She was glistening with moisture, the curls above her mound damp with sweat, her clit swollen and pink.

She expected it when he slipped his fingers inside her, but it didn’t make it any less pleasurable. Anna bit her lip and cried out as he crooked his finger and stroked a sensitive spot. He knew her so well, she thought, her breath coming faster now as he caressed inside her. Her hips rose up off the bed as wonderful tension built in her core. 

Then he brought his mouth to her, and the tension almost boiled over.

His tongue probed her clit, curling around the bud and flicking against it. Anna let out a moan and fisted her hands in his wild hair. He maneuvered his shoulders slightly, his mouth never leaving her body, settling her legs over his shoulders. She reached for something, anything, to grip, as if she could anchor herself. She ended up grabbing his hair again, tugging on it and making him growl in his throat.

She was helpless to his whims. He buried his face closer, his tongue teasing the pleasure higher, holding her hips still as she convulsed. She tilted her head back and cried out, incoherent noises that made his heart pound.

Kratos let his eyes wander back up to her face. She was flushed a delightful pink and panting, her breasts heaving. His cock twitched at the sight, a rush of blood making him almost dizzy with lust. He moved one of his hands down to grip his cock.

Anna locked her ankles behind his back and gripped his hair even tighter. She guided him, forcefully turning and yanking on his head. He took her direction with ease, finding all the right places to make her muscles tighten around his fingers.

She bucked her hips against him, gasping and panting as he continued his assault on her body. Spirits, he had a talented mouth. She could feel her climax rising, threatening to drown her, a coiled spring ready to snap. Kratos was moaning against her center, the vibrations bringing her even more pleasure.

Anna heard a noise from below the bed, slick and wet sounding. She turned her head to look over at Kratos, who was still occupied between her legs.

He was touching himself. Stroking up and down his stiff cock in time to his own rhythm with her, his fingers circling his head, his groans growing louder and louder against her. As if he were trying to put the two of them in sync.

“...Knight.” Anna tightened her grip in his hair. “Don’t you... _ dare _ ...finish yourself off.”

His hand stilled, but his cock throbbed in his hand, pulsing as precum dripped over his fingers. She almost laughed as he groaned desperately. 

“Not until I get a chance to have my fun,” she continued through her own gasps. “Don’t you have to do whatever I order you to?”

“My lady,” he said quietly, “I will do whatever you wish.”

“Good knight,” she crooned. “Because I have some more plans for you.”

“Excellent, my lady. I adore your plans.” 

His fingers started to move faster, as did his tongue against her clit. She cried out, but he didn’t let up on the pressure or speed. She was almost there, spasms racking her body. Kratos, apparently unable to resist the urge, started to stroke himself again.

The tension behind Anna’s navel finally released, waves of pleasure crashing over her, rhythmically squeezing his fingers as they moved inside her. She cried out as her orgasm flared through her body.

Sparks, like stars behind her eyes, exploded into fractals of ecstasy that ran through her blood. As the wonderful, tingly feeling fizzled away, Anna glanced down at Kratos. He had his eyes closed and was gasping raggedly, his entire body rocking back and forth.

He couldn’t control himself. His cock was aching for stimulation, hard and slick, leaking as he jerked faster. He needed release, he needed to feel that climax. He needed to feel the same pleasure she did.

As his cock stiffened, he let out a cry and threw his head back. Anna watched, entranced, as he gave himself a few hard strokes and came, cum shooting onto the floor as he groaned, streaks of pearly white eventually slowing to a dribble. 

Panting, Kratos fell forward, resting his head on her thigh. He opened his eyes and met Anna’s.

“My lady,” he said softly, “I owe you an apology.”

His dark eyes were still alight with arousal. Anna sat up and leered down at him. Her smile was rather mischievous, he thought, almost evil. 

It would appear the night was far from over.


	2. Chapter 2

Anna stood up off the bed, forcing Kratos to move. He sat back on his heels and tilted his head back to look up at her. Somehow, despite his orgasm, he didn’t feel satisfied. He wanted her to touch him, stroke him, make him feel. He wanted  _ more.  _ The way she was staring down at him now made his pulse pick up again.

Anna suddenly grabbed his hair and yanked his head back. She dropped to the floor and gave him a bruising, rough kiss. Kratos moaned against her mouth.

“You’re not a very good knight, are you?” she asked, her lips close to his. Her hand floated down his stomach and started rubbing his now-soft cock. Kratos groaned as she teased him. “You weren’t supposed to climax until I told you to.”

His cock was still overly sensitive after his orgasm; Anna’s hand brought him both pain and pleasure. He shuddered as Anna played with him, her palm circling the head of his cock, fingers tightening around the shaft, squeezing the last few drops out of him. 

“My apologies, my lady,” he shivered. “Your body was too wonderful. I couldn’t hold back. I’m sorry.”

“Pitiful. So much for self-control.” She felt his cock throb and she kissed him below his ear. “Tell me, knight,” she whispered, “does it turn you on when I tell you how worthless you are?”

Kratos shuddered, voice shaking with ecstasy. “…Yes, lady,” he admitted. 

She nipped his ear with her teeth and he hissed. “Hmmm, you’re such a bad knight. I thought you were supposed to serve me, not yourself. How selfish.”

“I deserve to be punished.”

Anna leaned back to look at him clearly. He was staring down at the floor, looking almost…embarrassed. “What, you want a spanking?” she teased. 

Kratos slowly turned to look at her, his wine-colored eyes meeting hers. Finally, he said, “I told you, the punishment for failure…was whipping.”

Anna raised an eyebrow. “Whipping?”

“I consider it a suitable punishment for a knight who has failed.” He turned away, his face flushing red. “If you find it so, my lady.”

Anna watched him closely. He seemed to be avoiding her gaze. “Kratos, do you… _ want _ me to whip you?”

“…” He swallowed and finally met her eyes. “Yes.”

“Um…alright, then.” She kissed his neck and stood up, grabbing the robe she had been wearing earlier, trying to keep the surprise off her face. “Wait…wait here for a minute.”

Kratos’ eyes followed her as she left the room. “Yes, my lady,” he said quietly.

* * *

Well, this night had turned out differently than she anticipated.

Anna pulled her robe tighter around her as she stalked through their tiny apartment. Kratos so rarely asked for anything, sexually speaking. He was always doing what she wanted, catering to her desires and fantasies. 

So, if he was asking for something—as unusual as she thought it was—she wanted to make it happen.

She checked a kitchen drawer that was filled with cheap spoons. They didn’t have a lot of belongings, just the few things they could carry in their packs. The couple travelled light. It wasn’t as if they had any choice, considering their situation.

Still, she thought, glancing around the living room, there had to be something she could use as a makeshift whip. Maybe some kind of rope, she thought, or…

…or a belt.

She crept back into the bedroom and glanced over at her husband. Kratos hadn’t moved a muscle, still sitting back on his heels with both his hands on his thighs. He didn’t even twitch when she entered and reached down to the floor to grab his discarded clothes. 

She fished through the pile of fabric and finally found what she was looking for: one of the gold leather belts that draped around his body. She twisted it around in her hands nervously, then knelt down beside Kratos.

“You have to promise me, Kratos,” she said sternly, “that if you want me to stop, you’ll tell me.”

Kratos turned slightly to face her. “You won’t hurt me, Anna,” he assured her. “I’m made of stern stuff.”

“I’ve been whipped before, Kratos,” she reminded him. “I don’t want to hurt you.”

Kratos blinked at her. “Do  _ you _ feel comfortable doing this?” he asked her. “The last thing I wish to do is upset you.”

Anna gave him a smile. “Please, Kratos.  _ You’re _ the one being whipped. Now, I’m only going to aim for your shoulders, nowhere else. Is that alright?”

“Of course.” Kratos leaned forward and gave her a kiss. “Thank you.”

“Promise me,” she insisted. “The second you say stop, I’m stopping. No questions, no judgement.”

Kratos smiled lightly. “Very well. I will tell you to stop if needed.”

“Good.” She kissed him back, slow and sweet, a promise on her lips. When she pulled away, she smirked and snapped the belt against her hand. “Now, my knight, on to your punishment.”

Anna circled him, her fingertips lightly grazing over his shoulder and down his back. He shivered at her touch. “Are you ready, knight?”

She squeezed his shoulder while he straightened his back. “Yes, my lady.”

Anna stared down at him from behind. She inhaled, then lifted the belt. She brought it down across his back, leaving an angry red mark. Kratos stiffened at the hit, then relaxed.

“Harder,” he said. “Hit me harder.” The red mark was already starting to fade. Kratos glanced over his shoulder. “You won’t hurt me.” 

Anna scoffed. “Excuse me, but I wasn’t aware that knights got to order their mistresses around.” She brought the belt back and swung it again, harder this time. The leather snapped against his skin with a sharp crack. The muscles on Kratos’ back tensed and he inhaled shakily. The belt left a welt where it hit; Kratos was breathing heavily, his shoulders rising and falling. Anna reached out and gently brushed her fingers over the welt.

“Don’t stop…” Kratos moaned. He shivered at her touch. “Hit harder. It’s barely a punishment if it doesn’t hurt.”

She whipped him again, the belt whistling through the air. It hit him with a smack, giving him another mark across his back. “Don’t talk to me with such disrespect.”

Again, and he gave a guttural moan from his throat. “I’m sorry, my lady. I’m sorry.”

Again, this time almost vertically down his shoulder blades. He gasped, then gave another ragged moan, the muscles in his arms flexing. Anna felt a thrill run up her spine as he gasped, trying to catch his breath.

“You’re damn right, you’re sorry.” She gripped his hair and yanked his head back. Leaning down so she was in his ear, she whispered, “You don’t tell me what to do, you pathetic whelp.”

“Ugh!” Kratos swallowed as she let go. “I’m sorry, my lady. I won’t do it again.”

“No. No, you won’t,” she softly. She ran a finger over the new mark and watched him shudder. “I’ll make sure of it.”

She whipped him a few more times, bringing lashes down all across his back. Soon, he had a series of angry red welts cross-crossing over each other. With each new strike, Kratos tensed and lost his breath, throwing his head back and crying out.

Finally, Anna paused. He was panting and whimpering, whispering unintelligible words. She took a moment to catch her breath. 

Because, frankly? She needed it.

There was something very...raw about seeing Kratos like this. Like an exposed nerve. And it was powerful to be able to manipulate him like this, to have him on his knees, literally begging for this strange mix of pain and pleasure.

It certainly was giving  _ her _ goosebumps.

Kratos glanced back over his shoulder, eyes wild with lust. “...You’re not finished, are you?”

She lashed out again, striking quickly with a diagonal slash across his shoulders. He let out a loud cry. 

“How dare you. I’m finished when I’m finished, not a second before.” She snapped the belt over him again. “Don’t question me.”

Kratos gave a shuddery cry, his whole body trembling. He was panting as Anna raised the belt again. With a snap, she let it fall over his shoulders, eliciting a gasping cry from Kratos. He was hyperventilating, his head lolling back limply. She knelt down behind him and started to kiss his neck.

“Do you like being punished?” she murmured against his skin. He groaned as she scraped her nails gently over the welts on his back. “Should I keep going?”

“...N-no.” Kratos swallowed, gasping for breath. “I’ve had...enough…”

Her hands slid around his torso, flushed with heat and slick with sweat. She teased his nipples and continued kissing his neck, moaning in his ear and pressing up against him. Her soft breasts were squished against his back as she moved her hands down, down to his rigid cock. 

He jerked in her arms as she started to tease him. Her fingers explored his arousal, tracing the veins that bulged along his shaft, playing with his balls and head. He groaned and grunted, the sensations overwhelming and intense. Finally, Anna stopped and moved away, leaving him cold.

She stood up and walked around in front of him, belt still in her hand. He groggily opened his eyes and stared up at her; Anna’s eyes swept over his body. Spikes of his red hair were plastered to his face. He was fully erect now, precum dripping down his shaft as his cock twitched and throbbed. Kratos’ lips slowly curled into a smile.

Anna knelt down and cupped his chin in her slender fingers. She pressed her lips to his, hard and passionate. He growled in his throat. She broke the kiss, but kept her forehead pressed against his. “You,” she said quietly, “are enjoying this punishment too much.”

She ran her fingers along his shaft and circled the head of his cock, her fingertips barely brushing over the slit. He moaned and leaned closer to her, settling his head on her shoulder. 

“Please,” he panted. “Please, my lady. My body is your plaything. Use it.”

Anna smirked and leaned away from him. He whimpered at the loss of her body heat. She looked at him thoughtfully. “Knights shouldn’t beg,” she told him. “It’s unbecoming. It makes you look pathetic. Of course,” she added, “you barely deserve to be called a knight.”

“Yes, lady. I know.”

“Yet,” she continued, “knights are supposed to serve their ladies. To keep them happy and…satisfied. And I certainly am not satisfied yet.”

She reached out to stroke his broad chest, teasing his nipples and enjoying the way goosebumps formed on his skin. He flexed his fingers against his leg. “I can satisfy you,” he responded. “Give me a chance to prove my worth, my lady.”

“Hmm…” She pretended to consider it. “Alright. But remember, you serve  _ me. _ That means...you can’t climax until I do.”

Kratos bit his lip. His eyes linger down at his own arousal. “I…I don’t…know if I…”

She tapped her chin. “What kind of knight can’t even make his lady happy?” She sighed and held up the belt. “I’ll fix this. If you can’t control yourself, then I’ll just have to do it for you.”

Kratos sucked in a breath anxiously. “What are you going to do?”

“We don’t want this to be a repeat of earlier,” she chastised. “Hold still, knight.”

Anna leaned down over his lap while he looked on in hazy wonder. She wrapped the belt around the base of his cock and tightened the buckle so it was snug, but not too tight.

“It’ll make you last longer.” She kissed his cheek. “Trust me. It’ll feel good.  _ Really  _ good.”

Kratos raised an eyebrow. “...I trust you,” he said quietly. 

He swallowed and shifted positions, spreading his long legs out in front of him and leaning back. His cock stood straight, the tip glistening with precum. The belt was keeping the blood pumping through it, veins obscenely bulging against the hard muscle, twitching in the air. Anna softly brushed her palm along the head.

“Gah…” Kratos clenched his fists and exhaled shakily. “This is insanity. I can feel… _ everything.” _

She reached around the back of his head and pulled his forehead to hers. “It’s sensitive, isn’t it? Just wait.” 

Anna reached out and started to stroke him; slow, languid strokes that were almost lazy. Kratos let his head fall back and cried out desperately. 

“Look at you, moaning like a whore. I barely even touched you. So pitiful.” Anna roughly pulled him into a kiss, then kissed her way to his ear. “Do I need to punish you again?” she whispered.

“Haaah…” Kratos had his eyes closed. “Please, my lady. No more waiting.”

“Hmm.” She began to rub his chest, enjoying the feeling of his tight muscles beneath her palm. “Remember, you get yours after I get mine.”

“Of course,” he panted. “Always, my lady. I live to please you.”

She used her legs to leverage herself so that she was hovering above his cock, the tip barely brushing against her entrance. He groaned and she shifted her hips to tease him. Slowly, she lowered herself, taking him into her body, inch by inch. He was slick and filled her easily, thicker than she expected due to the belt.

Kratos hissed as she lowered herself onto him. He was hard as iron, blood pumping, his entire body pulsing with heat. As he felt Anna’s silken walls clench around him, his head spun with pleasure. It was overwhelming, so much so that he bit his lip hard enough to draw a bit of blood. He swallowed while Anna slid him deeper into her body.

“Oh, spirits,” she groaned. She had her eyes closed and let her head fall back. “I can already tell this is gonna be good.”

“Haah…” Kratos gripped her hips and leaned against her. “E…Even better than that time…under the docks in Palmacosta?”

“Way better.” She circled her hips and Kratos exhaled through his teeth. His cock was hypersensitive with the belt tied around it; he could feel every firm ridge and soft muscle of Anna’s insides as they tensed around him. He buried his face in the juncture of her shoulder and neck and sighed contentedly.

Suddenly, with her hand braced on his shoulder, Anna moved. She rocked back and forth, enjoying the feeling of his cock inside her. He groaned and scraped his teeth along her skin. 

“Maybe I have this wrong, knight,” she murmured, still bouncing on him. “But it seems like I’m doing all the work here.”

“…Right,” he gasped out. He pushed the both of them forward, so that Anna was on her back on the floor and he was on top of her. He growled, all his muscles tensing as he impaled her tight softness. She cried out as he leaned over her with his elbows framing either side of her head. 

She looked like a painting, the most erotic one in existence. Her cheeks were flushed a lovely pink; her lips hanging open and just wet enough to glisten. She stared up at him with half-lidded eyes as he took in the sight.

“You’re so b—beautiful,” he panted. He hunched over, pressing his lips against her mouth. “Mmmm…”

He kept thrusting into her, her body bouncing in time to his movements. She closed her eyes and laid her head back on the floor, panting while he moved his mouth to her neck. She trailed her fingernails down his back, gently scraping over the fresh wounds from earlier. Kratos’ cock twitched inside her and he groaned. 

“I…Anna, I’m…ngh…” He gently bit the skin of her neck and growled. “I’m…close…”

“I’ll have to punish you again,” she told him between huffs of breath. “Another whipping, maybe. Or…maybe something even worse.”

Kratos’ body was practically vibrating with energy at her words. “What, my lady?” he gasped out. “What cruel punishment would you subject me to?”

“Maybe I’ll tie you down onto the bed and tease you from head to toe. Tie your hands behind your back and take everything you have. Maybe…” Anna’s eyes suddenly lit up with a strange fervor. Her hands reached up to rub along his collarbone. “Maybe I’ll wrap the belt around your neck. And pull  _ real _ tight.”

Her fingers gently slid across his throat, the nails making his skin tingle. He shuddered at the image of Anna, riding him while tightening the belt around his neck. “Whatever you want,” he said recklessly. “Do whatever you want with me, my lady.”

“Oh, I will,” she growled. She circled her hips to grind harder against him and sighed with satisfaction. “That’s the spot.  _ Right _ there.”

Kratos pressed closer to her, his chest tight against her breasts. He thrust his hips against her, hitting the sensitive spot inside her, over and over. Her moans grew louder as they moved together, spurring Kratos to move deeper inside her.

He slowed his movements, pulling out almost completely and then sheathing himself with a single, harsh thrust. He felt her body spasm and tremble, groaning as her slick walls tightened on his overly-sensitive cock. Her words were becoming more and more incoherent, just jumbles of moans and sounds. 

He brought his lips back up to her ear. “I love you, my lady. I’ll give you anything you desire,” he whispered, still moving inside her. “My heart, my soul, my mind, my body. Yours for the taking.”

Anna whimpered and Kratos moved one of his hands below, to where they were joined. He rubbed his thumb up and down until he found the hard nub above her entrance. He circled her clit with his thumb, adding pressure as she gasped and panted. She squirmed and cried out as he drove her to orgasm.

Kratos could feel her muscles rippling over his hard cock. He gasped out a loud moan, the spasms milking him as she came, sucking him in and squeezing hm. He felt the familiar, pleasant burn at the base of his cock that signaled his own orgasm.

Except it didn’t happen.

The belt was delaying his climax. It was wonderful, uncontrollable torture; the hypersensitivity was making his body ache for release. He kissed Anna fervently and moaned into her mouth. She wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him closer to her. 

“Good knight,” she said breathlessly. Kratos shivered and tightened his grip on her. She looped her legs around his waist and nuzzled against his neck. “Spirits...so good.”

He was long past the point where he normally would have climaxed, spiraling higher and higher into some crazy haze of pleasure. He felt like he was going to burst if he didn’t finish soon. Anna kissed his ear.

“I told you it would feel good,” she murmured. He was desperate now, ravishing her with abandon, completely consumed by his own lust. He could hardly hear her over his own cries.

Anna’s fingers gently brushed along the wounds on his back, reminding him of the tingle of leather against his skin. He groaned as she kissed along his jawline and then back up to his ear.

“Come for me,” she whispered. His body tensed and he let out a cry of desperation. “Good boy….”

Something about her voice, steeped in satisfaction and emotion, made him shudder. The throb of pleasure overwhelmed him. He felt his muscles spasm, his cock stiffen inside her, his entire body flash with sensitivity. He could feel the constraint of his belt as his cock thickened, tingling pleasantly.

He came.  _ Hard. _

His heart pounding, his breath coming in ragged gasps. He growled and held Anna tightly as he closed his eyes, letting her pull him deeper inside her, spurt after spurt of cum as he emptied himself into her. Intense spasms shot through his body, leaving him shaking and clinging to her. 

His climax had never felt like this: insane, incredible, earth shattering. It felt like it would never end, pulses of pleasure ripping cries of euphoria from his chest, tense muscles clenching and releasing rhythmically. He didn’t know how long the ecstasy lasted: it could have been hours, it could have been just a moment. 

Kratos slowed his thrusts to a stop, the roaring fire in his blood easing into a warm afterglow. His muscles ached from the spasms that came with his climax. He groaned as his erection started to soften, though the sensitivity remained. The belt was still around him.

“...Get this thing off me,” he grunted. Anna laughed and reached down to undo the belt. Kratos buried his face in her neck and exhaled slowly. “Thank you.”

They laid like that for a few minutes, breathing heavily in tandem. Kratos felt drained, emotionally and physically. Beneath him, Anna said softly, “Kratos, let’s get into bed.”

“...Right…” He didn’t want to get up, too tired to move. His limbs felt like lead. Anna pushed him off her and guided him into the bed. “Mmm…”

“Wait here,” she whispered softly. “I’ll be right back.”

Kratos groaned and shifted onto his stomach, acutely aware of the sting of the welts on his back. He blinked blearily over his shoulder before his head fell forward with a thump. 

He would just wait here for Anna to return.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you know that belts and scarves make great cock rings for beginners? Just sayin'.  
> Don't ask how I know that.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember, consenting adult humans! Aftercare: It's Important.

Kratos lay in bed, waiting for Anna to come back, in a haze of afterglow. He felt himself drifting in and out of a blissful sleep.

Anna returned after some time, her weight on the bed making him aware of her presence. He thought she was just going to lay down beside him, but instead she quietly said, “Kratos? You awake?”

“...Mmgh.” He didn’t move, still exhausted. He heard her gently set a glass of water down on the table beside him.

“In case you get thirsty,” she whispered. She kissed his cheek and he heard her open something. “Hold still, I’m going to take care of your back. I didn’t break any skin, so it shouldn’t scar, but there are a lot of welts.”

Kratos heard her, but her words didn’t quite sink in until he inhaled. The salve she brought smelled like lemon and mint, a pleasant smell that made him smile. It felt cool on his burning back as it healed the wounds that Anna had made. 

She gently rubbed his back, dabbing it into his skin. He felt himself drifting back into sleep as she soothed his wounds. After a while, she set the salve aside.

He felt her arms wrap around him, her cheek pressed against his shoulders as she spooned him. Content, he put his hand over hers on his stomach and squeezed it.

“...I love you,” he mumbled sleepily.

“Love you, too,” she whispered. 

* * *

Kratos didn’t know how long he was asleep: it might have been an hour, or even less. He was vaguely aware that Anna had gotten up, but was too tired to ask what she was doing. By the time he fully woke up, he could smell that Anna had been cooking.

She brought him a bowl of soup, settling in the bed with her own. “I thought you could use something to eat,” she teased. “Seemed like you were running on empty towards the end there.”

“...Heh. I, um...I may have gotten a bit overexcited.” He felt a flush crawl over his face, but Anna just laughed. “What?”

“I had fun.” She tilted her head as she ate her own dinner. “Not really what I expected out of you, but it was definitely...interesting.”

Kratos took another bite. She had been right; he was absolutely starving. Swallowing, he said, “Thank you. It was...I didn’t expect anyone to ever indulge me in my strange...desires.”

Anna snickered. “Well, I hope you didn’t act like that when your commander whipped you. It probably would have made work a bit awkward.”

Kratos snorted, but didn’t answer. Anna hesitated, then continued, “At the very least, I hope you waited until you were alone with the lady before you acted like that.”

“…Her name was Soleil.”

Anna blinked as he set his bowl of soup aside. “Sorry...?” 

“The woman I served under.” Kratos brushed a lock of his red hair out of his face. “Her name was Soleil, Princess of Tethe’alla, heir to the throne. I served under her as her personal knight for almost three years.”

Anna blinked. “Wow, you protected a princess? Fancy.”

Kratos leaned forward, the blanket covering from his waist down as he set his elbows on his knees. “It was simple at first; she only had me act as her bodyguard. As time went on, however, the tasks became different. More personal. She would ask me to escort her to royal functions and to walk around the garden so she felt safe. Eventually, it sort of morphed into…” He struggled to come up with the word for it. “…An affair, I suppose.”

Anna reached over and rubbed his back tenderly. “What was she like?”

He smiled sadly. “…She was…very much like you. Stubborn. Strong. She had an unbreakable spine. If she wanted something, she would go after it.” He glanced over his shoulder at her. “Soleil wasn’t quite as brave as you are. She was afraid of bucking tradition. I think she was under a lot of pressure to become the queen who would end the war.”

Anna laid her chin on his shoulder and started to play with his hair. It always got a little poofy and disheveled in bed. “I’ll admit, I don’t envy her too much. I’d hate to have that much responsibility.”

“She always said that I made her feel like a woman, not a princess. We used to walk through the garden and talk for hours. There was a gazebo in the center and we would…” He hesitated again, eyeing Anna awkwardly. “...make love there.”

She laughed as his face turned red. “You’re such a dork. Just say it: you screwed your girlfriend in the garden.”

His face got even redder. “I’m trying to be respectful,” he mumbled. “Are you quite finished?”

“Yeah, yeah,” she said. She kissed his burning cheek. “You’re so...chivalrous. No wonder she took care of you after you got in trouble.”

Kratos set his head on her shoulder. “Do you want to know a secret?”

“Of course.”

“...The incident that led to my punishment was my fault. Sol and I were in bed together when someone snuck in. I was supposed to be guarding her, but I was so entranced…” He closed his eyes and smiled fondly. “I couldn’t help myself.”

Anna laughed and kissed his forehead. “Did she order you to strip?”

Kratos laughed with her. “No, that particular honor remains yours and yours alone.”

Anna reached up to her shoulder and began to stroke his hair. She hesitated, then questioned somberly, “Did you love her?”

Kratos didn’t answer at first, then he sighed heavily. “...Yes. I did.”

“So what happened?” she asked. “Did you two break up when you travelled with Mithos?”

Kratos shook his head. “No, it happened before that. We went on a trip for several weeks. Originally, the king wanted to send a squadron of knights to escort the princess, but she insisted that it just be herself and her personal knight. So the two of us went alone.” He nestled closer to her, settling his arm around her waist. “Just after we docked at our destination, I asked her to marry me.”

“Oh” Anna blinked, then cleared her throat. “Why didn’t you tell me you were married before?”

“Because I wasn’t. It turns out the trip we were on was to meet the nobleman she was betrothed to.” He gave a dry laugh. “That was quite the surprise. I had to go have dinner with Soleil and her new fiancé about an hour later.”

“…Oh.” She didn’t know what to say to that, so instead she just rubbed his back in silence while he stared into the darkness. 

“Sol told me that it never would have worked.” His eyes were faraway now. “She was the princess and I…I was just a knight.” He gave a wry smile. “I suppose I really wasn’t a very good knight. Not good enough for her, at least.”

Anna’s hand automatically clenched into a fist against the marred skin of his back. “Kratos…you know I don’t actually think…all those things I said, right?”

Kratos jerked his head up to look at her. “…Of course I know.” He cuddled closer into her arms. “You’ve always treated me with kindness and respect, Anna.”

She hugged him around his broad shoulders. “You know, you shouldn’t listen to her.”

“…?”

“Sol,” Anna clarified. “You aren’t just a knight. You aren’t  _ just _ an anything.” She felt him straighten and put his arms around her, too. “You’re my husband, my best friend, my partner in crime. Who cares if you aren't a good knight?”

"...Heh." Kratos smiled warmly at her. “You know, Soleil doesn’t hold a candle to you.”

Anna played with his hair absent-mindedly. “But you did love her.”

“I loved her with everything I had,” he confirmed. “But I was very young then. I didn’t have much. Love always seems intense and deep when you’re young.” He let her guide him back into the pillows, so that they were cuddling together and staring up at the ceiling. “It was...it’s the difference between the sun during the day and the stars at night.”

“...Uh...you’re gonna have to explain.” Anna laughed. “I don’t speak metaphor.”

“The sun burns fiercely,” he elaborated. “It’s big and bright and intense. But the stars are just as bright, lighting the way in darkness. They’re comforting, while the sun can burn.”

Anna cuddled against him and pushed them both back into the bed. “I’ll take that as a compliment.”

“It was.” He closed his eyes as he held her. She snuggled against his chest. “I love you, Anna.”

“I love you, too, Kratos. Even if you are a shitty knight.”


End file.
